


Baby Boy Baby

by RoxyUsami



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: Peter Parker, newly adopted, is weak to an omega like Tony Stark.In short, a fic that feeds my need for an adopted son falling in love with their parent.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267
Collections: IronSpider*





	1. Sneaking In

Peter felt ashamed as he looked down at his soiled hand. He had done it again, even though he promised himself that he wouldn’t.  
But here he was, masturbating at the end of Tony’s bed while the genius slept and was unaware of his presence.

But who could blame him? He was a hormonal teenager and his mama always slept in the prettiest lace panties.

He gasped softly as he massaged his knot, maybe he could steal a pair and stop creeping into Tony’s room so often. But if he did that he couldn’t see how Tony’s ass filled them out perfectly.

Peter wipes his hand on his shirt and reluctantly leaves.  
He knows he’ll come back in a few nights, his lust always overpowered his shame in the end.

Making his way back to his room, he thought about how all of this started. 

••••••••••

It was the night of the one year anniversary of Tony adopting him from a nearby orphanage that desperately needed funding. He had figured out that the boy was actually Spider-Man and adopted him right on the spot, promising him better life and even better equipment to help fight crime.

For the party Tony had invited Peter’s only friends over to the tower and the other Avengers had entertained them. Tony had baked a cake and ordered pizza, he played the part of a perfect host.

But halfway into the night Peter became distracted by a sweet smell wafting through the room. It smelled like something he’d been around before and also something new. It seemed to affect Tony’s bubbly personality as well because his movements began to stagger and his face began to flush.

"Tony I think that’s enough for tonight, you can head to bed. I’ll take care of everything from here." Natasha said worriedly as she moved to his side to support him.

"Mmm, okay Nat I’ll go." Tony said as he wobbled on unsteady legs. But before he went to his room, he came up to Peter and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." He said before sauntering towards his room.

It was then that Peter noticed that the unique smell was coming from Tony. Was he in heat? Did heat make every omega smell that good?

"Wait! I’ll come with you." Peter rose up from the couch in an instant and trails after Tony, leaving M.J and Ned to listen to the Captain‘s corny dad jokes.  
He doesn’t know what’s come over him but he feels the need to make sure that Tony gets to his room safely.

When he caught up and entered the room, Tony was already down to his panties and unabashedly comparing knotted dildos he took from his closet. 

Peter stares with a dry mouth as Tony climbs into bed with his selected toy.

"Um, mama?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Tony says turning to him, obviously not in the right mind to realize that he was basically naked in front of his son.

"Are you in heat? Is that why you smell so good?" He twists his fingers and tries to look somewhere other than Tony’s eyes.

"Yeah, I knew it would be starting tonight but I really wanted to be there for your party." Tony said snuggling into bed.

Peter felt touched that his mama planned his party even though he was about to enter his heat cycle. But also conflicted because his cock was starting to harden in his pants.

He‘d known what omegas had smelt like in heat but somehow this was exponentially different. He’d never seen his mama like this before and it was making him go crazy. 

“I-I have to go, I think I hear Ned calling me!” He stammered out quickly as he fled Tony’s room.

“Goodnight Peter, Happy Birthday.” Tony said confused as he didn’t hear anyone call for the boy.

But it wasn’t long before Peter returned, his curiosity peaked.

The party was long over and everyone had gone back to their respective floors when he crept from his room, Tony’s scent luring him back. He peeked through the little crack in the door and whimpered quietly.

There was his mama, spread out on his bed and earnestly thrusting a knotted dildo in and out of a red and puffy pussy with no regard to whatever sounds we’re escaping his mouth and purposely neglecting his erect prick.

Never taking his sight off the arousing picture the omega was making on the bed, Peter slowly moved his hand to unzip his pants. His cock sprang free instantly, already leaking precum and throbbing.

Peter let out a sigh of relief when he finally started stroking his length, his pace similar to how quickly Tony was fucking himself. Though it became more erratic the more he inhaled his mama’s heat scent.

His orgasm came as a surprise and he had to cover his mouth to muffle his sobbing. It had felt as though Peter had come for the first time after abstaining for a month and he was absolutely lost to the sensation. His cum had splattered all over his hand and some dripped onto the polished floor. Though he felt unfulfilled because he had not knotted the person who brought out this primal urge.

But before he dwelled on it any longer, his attention was drawn back to the wanton omega on the bed who had finally shoved the entirety of the knotted toy into his pussy. Peter watched as Tony’s eyes rolled back and a guttural cry made its way from his mouth as he slumped back and shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Peter wanted nothing more than to just walk into Tony’s room and devour the slick that was leaking from the omega’s entrance. Fortunately he remembered where he was and who he was lusting after and stopped before he fully opened the door.

Taking one more glance at the sated omega he withdrew himself and scurried back to his room, he then proceeded to wash his hands with a ridiculous amount of soap in the joint bathroom to try and dispel some of the shame he was feeling.

••••••••••

From that night onwards Peter would sneak into Tony’s room, release his spend and then leave while lying to himself that he wouldn’t return. It had been going on for an entire year now but maybe after tonight he would finally stop himself from using his mama as jerking off material.

Peter let his head rest on a pillow while trying to justify why he went down to Tony’s floor this time.

‘Mama smelt really good tonight, even better than when he’s in heat.’ Peter wondered why that could be as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally takes what he’s been missing for the last couple of months.

It was early when Peter woke up the next morning. The sun had barely risen over the horizon before he clamored out of bed, his skin entirely too hot. Did he absentmindedly turn off the temperature control in his room when he went to bed last night? But after flipping on the lights he saw that it was still at a comfortable 64 degrees.

Slightly confused at the moment he went to go take a shower to cool off.

Unfortunately, that did nothing to lower his body temperature, if anything it made him more desperate for something to drink. So after dressing himself haphazardly in a random t-shirt and boxers, he basically ran out of his room to the kitchen.

••••••••••

Tony was already up and busy making pancakes when he saw Peter make a beeline to the fridge and grab a full bottle of apple juice, which he immediately chugged down in 15 seconds.

“Woah there kid, in this house we drink from cups, no matter how thirsty we are. Speaking of which, how did you do that?” 

“I-I don’t know. I feel so hot and nothing I’m doing is making me feel better.” Peter said as tears started welling up in his eyes.

“Oh geez sweetie, come here let me feel your forehead.” 

Tony turned off the stove and quickly made his way over to where the teen was in distress. He gently cupped Peter’s face and placed a hand on his forehead.

“You poor thing, you must be coming down with a fever. I’ll make you some tea and get you some medicine.”

He went to pull away but Peter was quick to keep his hands where they were.

“Wait! Just keep your hands here for a little bit more, it feels nice.” He said nuzzling Tony’s wrist, the omega’s scent was making him feel at ease. That soon turned into him shoving his face into his neck and fully enveloping the man in a too-tight hug.

“Pete, you’re kinda crushing me-” 

Tony’s sentence was cut short when Peter growled into his neck and he felt something hard poke into his upper thigh. And just like that everything clicked for Tony.

Peter wasn’t sick, he was in rut.

It was to be expected since he knew that his son was an alpha, but Tony never expected him to start his rut so early.

“I- Peter, I need you to go back to your room.” Tony tried to keep his voice calm and collected as he pushed the needy teen off of him.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, eagerly following his mama to his room. Tony was glad for that small miracle. He knew that if the teen didn’t willingly go to his room, he couldn’t overpower him all alone. He was Spider-Man for a reason.

After entering the room however, still hand in hand, Peter made a beeline straight to his bed. He eagerly climbed under the covers and was prompting Tony to do the same.

“Petey, no, I can’t stay in here with you.”

“No, you have to stay.” He rumbled and doubled the force at which he was holding unto Tony.

“I’ll be so good to you mama.” He declared as his eyes clouded over with lust.

Tony’s face was the perfect example of fear when Peter announced that. God what would people think if they found out that his adopted son mounted him? He needed to get out of this situation and fast.

Without much thought, he bit the hand that was holding him hostage and ran towards the door when his hold loosened. It wasn’t the most well thought out plan but it was good enough that he was free and didn’t hurt Peter too terribly.

His distraction was short lived however, as soon as he touched the knob to try and escape, it was slammed shut and locked by the pissed off alpha. The same alpha that was now taking hold of his hips and rutting up against sweatpants clad ass.

“Peter please, snap out of it you can’t do this!”

Perhaps he could talk some sense into his rut clouded brain. The teen would definitely regret what he did when he wasn’t feeling so carnal.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as his pants were ripped at his inseam and discarded to the other side of the room. Peter’s hot breath was in his ear as a thigh roughly parted his legs and he felt his son’s cock slide inside his panties.

“I’ve always loved seeing you in these, I knew they would feel soft to the touch.” Peter finished his thought turning Tony’s face around and slipping his tongue inside the mouth.

And to the genius’ terror, he felt himself start to get wet from all the stimulation. He was nothing but weak to it, months of neglecting his biological need to be with an alpha to take care of Peter had made him wanton to his advances.

The sound of Peter’s cock making slick noises as it rubbed between his pussy and panties made his head feel even more fuzzy. But soon enough his face was let go and Peter’s other hand joined the first on his hips as his thrusts got erratic. 

Tony’s nails scratched down the door as Peter came, soaking the rest of his underwear in his cum and making him feel even more debauched. His legs couldn’t support him anymore and he began to slide to the floor but the alpha was strong enough to lift him back up and carry him bridal style back to the bed.

By this point Tony was too out of it to realize that Peter had arranged him into the typical mating position.  
His neck was held and pushed down into the soft bed while his hips were positioned upwards and legs spread wide open.

Now that Tony was a prize waiting to be claimed, Peter wasted no time and pulled the cum laden panties to the side and finally took a good look at his mama’s most private parts.

Tony’s small cock was red and at attention, but Peter wasn’t so much interested in it, his cunt was the teens true target so he left his prick trapped inside the underwear. Now that he was face to face with the plump pussy, he ran a finger down the entrance, watching it flutter around nothing and leak more slick.

“So wet for me…”

Peter’s hand finally slid down his torso and gripped his cock and aligned it to where his mama needed it the most. Tentatively he pushed himself inside and groaned at the feeling. It was so hot and tight, a perfect fit for him and he let out a gasp when he completely bottomed out.

On the other hand though, Tony was having a hard time coming to terms about what was happening. He struggled under Peter’s grip, trying to move his hips away.

“Peter no! You’re too big, m’ too full!”

Peter shushed him though. “It’s ok, I’ll make it so good for you.” 

He started his thrusts off slow and steadily built up a rhythm, his hips smacking loudly against Tony’s ass. He let his clasp on tony move down from his neck to his waist so he could drive harder into the warm heat, carving out a space for himself.

Tony was now whimpering into the sheets as his son used him for his pleasure. His dick, the traitor, started to throb from all the stimulation his pussy was being subjected to. He hated to admit it but it was starting to feel really good. Peter’s cock was long and thick enough to reach deep inside him and rub deliciously at his sensitive spots. Tears started in the corner of his eyes as his moans became louder, he was close but didn’t want to admit it. The genius should be hating what was happening to him but his need to come was overpowering.

Feeling his mama’s cunt start to convulse, Peter started to fuck into him more earnestly, the bed smacking loudly against the wall. He was reaching his climax too and leaned down to bite down between Tony’s neck and shoulder. That was all the help Tony needed apparently, his tears flowed freely as his pussy tightened around his son’s cock and his cocklet let out a stream of cum, further ruining his panties.

He fell bonelessly on the bed as Peter finished inside him, the boy’s knot swelling inside him and locking them together. 

Peter let out a huff as he emptied himself inside the welcoming walls, they milked his cock until he too slumped down, covering his mate. He kissed Tony’s tear stricken cheek and rubbed lovingly at his tummy. He looked beautiful blissed out and hanging off of his knot.

“I can’t wait for you to give me pups mama.” He spoke reverently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry this took so long, work has been a overwhelming. But I’m happy I finally finished, please enjoy and tell me what you think :3c

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is something I’ve wanted to write for a while but I’ve simply been swamped with work and exhausted so I’ll make this a two parter to force myself to finish it :D hope you enjoy.


End file.
